Finding Your One
by Kass28
Summary: Summoned by Gandalf, two sisters unknowingly get thrown into an adventure to help the dwarves of Erebor to reclaim their homeland. Along the way, they discover their sentiment for a certain dwarf king and his nephew. Will they accept their fate for their dwarves before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Kathryn, must we truly leave one another for so long?" a young girl looked to her elder sister, breaking the silence of the quiet morning.

Calm broke through the forest, nature holding still to listen to the melodious voice of the younger female as she spoke. The two girls stood at the base of the forest, one an elf – graceful and serene. The other was smaller in stature – looking very much like a dwarf, built as a warrior, though little experience outside of her training. The two had been planning to part ways – Kathryn, being the scholar, yearned for adventure outside the world she knew and only read about.

With acquaintances being few, she received an offer of post from Radagast the Brown. As soon as she said her goodbyes to Brenna, Kathryn would be off. She would be riding to the southern border of Mirkwood to join him in his aid to care for the dying forest. Kathryn sighed as her sister looked at her wearily, anxious that her current and only family had to leave her behind – only the gods knew where to.

"Yes, Brenna, we must – though I cannot say when our paths will cross again. I urge you to be cautious, dearest sister. I know how impulsive you can be on occasion. It is seldom anywhere is safe these days. Should you ever need me, I will come to you. Summon me and I will be there by your side."

"Take care, Kathryn, truly." Brenna replied, defeatedly as she embraced her elder sister, though she knew her elder sometimes abhorred sentiment.

"And you, take care you have your weapons to defend yourself should the need arise. Do you have them?"

"Aye," answered Brenna, "I have them safely with me."

Brenna watched as her sister mounted her chestnut brown stallion. The horse snorted as Kathryn pulled the reigns to keep him from bolting. Brenna stepped aside, refusing to avert her gaze from Kathryn.

"We shall see one another again, won't we?" asked Brenna.

"Perhaps we shall, I know nothing of what the gods have in store, sis." Kathryn drawled, with a hint of cynicism. "Take care, Brenna. _Mae govannen."_

Brenna replied with a nod before sending her sister off to the wild of the world they called home. Kathryn kicked her horse into a gallop – riding as far from this current place as she could. At last she tasted freedom as she rode her horse, Hilde, to wherever she could stay for the night.

The younger sister, once the elder was gone – mounted her own horse and rode the opposite towards the village of Bree.

 **.::**::.**


	2. unexpected visitors and first meetings

**Chapter I**

Brenna was in full gallop through the forest with Freya, as if death had been chasing her through to the ends of the earth. Entering the world only at seventeen, it had been four years since her last meeting with Kathryn – when both left home. The gods knew where her sister had gone off to – there was hardly any word, written or otherwise from anyone about Kathryn.

She was running again – once she had finished the paid work in the previous town she lived briefly, Brenna left. She was always on the move – looking for odd ends of work throughout the borders of the Shire and near the Misty Mountains. Whatever paid for her survival, whatever paid _well_ , Brenna was eager to accomplish.

When Brenna was scouting work in the village of Bree, she had heard whispers of a certain dwarf king - Thorin Oakenshield - looking for a way to reclaim his homeland of Erebor. What an adventure that would be! How well that would pay should she embark on a quest such as that! She had gone off through the forest outside the village, hoping to encounter someone who knew of this dwarf's whereabouts. A small part of her hoped she would run into the dwarf himself. The tales of Erebor were told far across the lands – everyone knew of the gold that rested beneath the belly of the firedrake, Smaug. What Brenna wouldn't do to touch a bit of that wealth, she thought to herself.

As she continued in her thoughts – she hardly had time to notice the elderly gentleman in a grey beard, cloak and hat walking her way. Startled by the man's presence, the horse reared, screaming in fright as she stood on her hind legs. Caught off guard, Brenna cried out in shock as she fell from her horse's back onto the ground in front of the old man.

"Gods, you really are a stupid old man scaring my horse the way you did!" Brenna growled, getting up angrily.

When she realized who was standing before her, Brenna cleared her throat and looked at the wizard.

"Gandalf," she said, incredulously.

"Good morning, Brenna," the wizard greeted, with a smile. "I had hoped I would run into you sooner or later."

"You always want something, Mithrandir, what is it you need now?" she asked, irritably.

"I'm looking for certain companions to share in an adventure. It is a matter of urgency and importance. Thorin Oakenshield is looking to reclaim his homeland and his right to be king."

"And you think I'm the sort of person to just nonchalantly agree to this sort of endeavour?"

"It would pay, and quite well, I should imagine." Gandalf said, as they walked side by side down the forest path.

"How much?"

"That is up to Thorin, Brenna." Gandalf commented. "Come to the counsel of dwarves in a fortnight. It will be in the Shire. A hobbit by the name of Bilbo Baggins will be hosting it at Bag-end."

"And does this halfling know of this meeting to be held at his house?"

"He will soon enough."

"You were always one for mischief, Gandalf." Brenna replied, rolling her eyes slightly at the wizard.

He chuckled and pulled out his pipe.

"Have you any news of Kathryn or Radagast?"

"No word," Gandalf replied, blowing out a ring of smoke. "Though I daresay our paths will cross – I cannot say entirely when you shall see her again. I do not think your time with Kathryn is at its end."

"It's been four years, I've not had a single word from her since."

"I am certain she's quite well. You need not worry over her. Now, will you join us in the shire a fortnight from now?"

"I won't make any promises – perhaps make my presence known."

Gandalf huffed, and they came to a cross road at the foot of the forest. Brenna mounted her horse. She looked at Gandalf.

"Take care, Brenna daughter of Belen," Gandalf said, with a nod.

.::**::.

A fortnight passed quicker than Brenna had hoped. Unable to find anything that would pay half as well as Thorin's quest, she set out towards the Shire. She finally made it there by nightfall on the fourteenth day. She knocked on the door she thought to be Bilbo's which was painted green. When she received no answer, she twisted the handle and walked into the home to be greeted by a disastrous mess. There was food all along the walls and floor and mud trailing the carpets. Laughter and shouting could be heard coming from the dining room down the corridor. When she finally came across Gandalf, he was trying to calm an exasperated halfling.

"Well, looks like I missed quite the party." Brenna said causing heads to turn and silence to fill the room at the sound of her melodious voice. She had been looking around the room, so she missed the looks she was getting from many of the dwarves.

"Is this Bilbo, the hobbit you spoke of?" She asked. "I see he wasn't warned of the arrival of so many visitors. Shame on you Gandalf, the poor halfling looks ready to toss everyone out on their arse." She said sarcastically. Brenna walked up to Bilbo and introduced herself kindly to the halfling who looked ready to start yelling at everyone.

"Hello Master Bilbo, my name is Brenna daughter of the human Belen and Siren witch Damaris. I am sorry to intrude on you like this. I mean no disrespect." She said quietly so that only the hobbit heard her words. The little hobbit smiled warmly at her and offered her some tea to which she readily accepted.

"What is the meaning of this Gandalf? Who is this girl and what is she doing here at our meeting?" Came a voice from off in the corner.

She turned so fast she was a blur and her hair looked like a blaze of fire; her angry retort froze on her lips when her green eyes met the blue ones of a dark-haired dwarf. It felt like hours before she heard a cough. When she came back to herself she remembered what was said and she replied in kind.

"Not that it's any of your business but my name is Brenna. I'm a Siren Witch and I'm here because I was asked to be by Gandalf. Also, if you call me _**girl**_ again, you won't be able to _speak_ until I see you can respect women." She scowled. The wind picked up around her and everyone was backing away from her in surprise.


End file.
